onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20140115124103/@comment-109.219.232.101-20140121144131
Chapter 735: just like a domino requested cover photo: franky's book "SUPER HAIRSTYLE" is being published (palace entrance) Viola(penguin costume): is this necessary?? Luffy: of course! are you an idiot? Penguins are cool..although we can’t wear a helmet Viola: ????? but that’s not what I mean.. it’s not like we can fool the Quixote family with this.. ahh nevermind Zoro: that dartboard eyebrows deciding on his own!! Kinemon: zoro-kun.. didn’t you know the saying “love is a huricane”?? Zoro: what do I know is. “Perverts of the same feather thinks the same.” Luffy: I don’t care about this country’s problem. All I want is to kick that mingo’s ass. Viola(thinking): …(can I really trust these guys) (arena) Gatz: Who do you think will have the mera mera no mi??? Audience: shouting who their bet is. Gatz: but before that we have some big changes….. (Bigmom’s ship) Pekoms: how dare you to pull something like that (talking about the tamabako box) Tamago: don’t talk like an amateur soir.. they’re also pirates like us. Pekom’s: ROOOOAAAR (with cute eyes) Tamago: don’t look at me like that bon.. Pekoms: but you’re the one who proposed that we need that gold. (sunny slightly damaged) Momo: waaahhhh spears with bombs. (looks like huge lollipop) Nami: what should we do, they’re too many. It’s like raining above our ship Sanji:: that ship’s a pain in the ass.. how can it fire so many.. brook prepare the cou de burst, the three of you go inside…(trying to do something.. maybe new tech..) Brook: wait sanji-kun.. we can fight melody with melody.. you know my music have powers now… Coliseum Burgess(den den mushi): cap’ain.. i think the revolutionarry are making their move Teach: we should’t be surprised. Joker’s resignation is in the news ya know.. zehahaha...their target is the kingdom.. it’s not like they’ll be getting in our way. Burgess: but cap’ain..… “lumber slack”(definitely sabo) is participating in the fight as mugiwara.. I don’t know why but they want the fruit. Teach: EHHHH! I didn’t see that coming. zehahaha Fate decided that the big gears start to revolve now and meet each other. .but how come mugiwara just left the tournament. Burgess: the best thing to ask is how they know each other.. Teach: yeah you’re right. But don’t let some nonsense distract our purpose..zehahaha the fruit should be ours (franky vs senor) Senor Pink: (came out from the ground doing spear tackle) Franky: what the hell is he.. some kind of wrestler. Senor pink hides again: preparing to do a lariat Franky: i need to go pervert/transform( pun) I think ussops group is now inside the factory. Senor Pink: this guy is a tough costumer.. Franky: (holding a remote control) from this distance it would take more or less 10minutes Senor: what is he up to now Franky(Remove something in his arms): he is now holding a shield and trident.. allow me to show you a 4 legged transformation.. Sunny( only the rhino is shown ) #4 is open (from-inside out) Rhino bike doing a coup de burst. After the burst it started to fly (auto pilot mode) Sanji(only face is shown looking at the fru kurosai): what the hell was that!!!!! One Piece 735 Trivia: Kin’emon seems to have a fox theme as his epithet “Foxfire” (kitsune), fighting style and Devil Fruit ability to disguise himself and others are associated with the kitsune of Japanese folklore.